Fencing Romance
by Cinereath
Summary: Draco, has been taking a fencing class over the summer. What if he's paired up with a little girl with red hair and she kicks his.....ok, you know what she kicks, so, anyways, R/R??? plez! ^_^
1. Art of Fencing

__

A/n: Thought this up on the spur of the moment when I was just staring into the cloudless sky on a sunny day. It was just……PoP! I hope you guys enjoy it ^_^ and its randomness……iono what that meant..

Please ReViEw!!!

D: I do not own anything you recognize~~*

* * *

**__**

Fencing Romance

Chapter 1

__

Draco

Over the summer, father had sent me to a fencing school. Amazingly, it was run by muggles, which my father very much detested. However, with me learning some techniques in sword art, I think he barely cared. As long as I was sharpening my skills to a point, nothing mattered at all.

He had greatly loved the sword swings and the clang of metal meeting metal when he was young, my father. Biting through flesh, or blocking another attack, any option was possible, with him wielding that metallic weapon. I've watched my father fence with himself, or some other friends, in our fencing hall. Soon, he says, I may begin to challenge him. And with that wish, I greatly hope I shall.

I lifted mine in defense just in time to stop a sword thrust from my tutor. My mind shouldn't be wandering, but nevertheless, everyone says I have a gift for such an art. I smirked inwardly, my skill was quite noticeable, considering my father to be a master swordsman, a well-known one for a fact. 

Quickly throwing out my right arm, I blocked another attack and snaked my sword around his. With a flick, my tutor's sword flies off to the side and I point the metal tip to the neck area of his mask. Also, did I mention my unnatural speed?

He smiles at me and pats me on the back, telling me I shall have another competition soon. The twinkle in his eye says far more, but I am too weary to ask. After five hours of practice, who wouldn't be?

__

The Tutor

I have made plans for the boy. He shows great potential in the fencing sport. Perhaps, I may enter him in the annual British Fencing competition, but first, I want Draco to fence with another of my students. In fact, she is the best so far yet, and no one had been able to beat her. _(Smiles grimly)_ Perhaps, the girl could teach him something.

* * *

__

Draco

Another one. Haven't I proven enough? _(Draco stretches and flexes his arm and leg muscles, then does a slow warm-up) _Perhaps…this one's different? _(he shakes his head)_ No, they're all the same, easy to beat and easy to cry. _(Places on the net mask)_ Well, I suppose I'll let this match last awhile.

__

Normal View

The young blonde man turned around and froze. There, in front of him, stood a figure, one head shorter than he was. Draco smirked, as he ran his eyes over the opponent, a girl, no doubt. She stood there, nonchalantly, with crossed legs and leaned upon her spar. 

"Done yet?" The voice was sugary and light, slightly teasing, as if it held some secret no one knew.

"Well, there was nothing much to look at."

He _heard_ her sniff indignantly and with a small hop, she had turned around and was walking in the opposite direction, toward the duelist room.

* * *

__

Normal View

Both figures strolled into the room confidently. Each, back straight, and head held high. 

"Spars up and cross."

They turned and lifted their weapons and crossed them in mid-air. Her eyes, trailed over his spar, curiously, for it was entirely black with silver intricate designs upon it. Hers was pure white with simple engraved carvings decorating it. Her brothers had earned enough to buy her such an expensive object for her birthday. It was the joy of her life and she took care of it lovingly. Even if there were a few scratch marks upon it…no one was perfect!

Their tutor stood behind the sidelines and clapped once, signaling for the match to begin. 

The man swung his spar downward, trapping hers under and forcing her against him. 

"Give up, girl, you won't win."

Deftly, she pushed off him and swiftly twirled to point her spar at his chin. 

"Never."

He swept away her weapon lightly, as if it were a feather, and attacked. Side cuts, which she most artfully dodged. Once, he came in close and sliced sideways. Blocking his sweep, she flipped over curtly and landed in back of him and kicked him forward, laughing. His eyes narrowed and the black spar started diving and cutting mercilessly. Smilingly, she parried each cut and froze when she realized her back was to the wall. Smirking triumphantly, Draco brought his downward forcefully and stopped after he had finished. There was a shallow cut upon the stone wall, but no girl was there. Well, no parts of her…

A line of pain pulled him back onto Earth and he glanced down at his shoulder, where the cloth had parted and his blood seeped through. 

"Fight to the death? Then so be it." Her voice, no longer flighty, but strong and sharp, stated.

She leapt backwards and froze in her stance position, spar pointed directly at him. Then, the dance started all over again. The spars flew lightening fast, each meeting the other in mid-part and protecting its owner from harm. At a time, she had concentrated on her jump a little too much and she felt the blade trace her neck. And looked down to see the scarlet drop fall and splatter against the white mat on which they were dueling. 

It was time to end this. The girl took up her strength and directed each aim carefully, as to not make a costly mistake. Finally she spotted an opening when the young man stepped back and thrust her arm upward, using the last reserves of her strength and forced his spar, spinning in air, to land next to the teacher. Now, greatly comforted that her life line would go on, she boldly pointed the spar at the neck of her adversary.

"Forfeit."

Draco seeing no other way, held both hands up.

"I give."

She slid the white spar back into its pocket and offered her hand. Draco took it and stood up.

"Who are you?"

He glanced into the amber-gold eyes and found that he could not match it with anyone he knew. Because if he had ever seen them on any other, he would've never forgotten.

She lifted the mask off at the same time he did.

"Draco!"

"Ginny?!?"

* * *

__

A/n: Um…should I continue? 

By the way, if I do, my older sister will help me write the next chapter. Sort of like trading off. First chapter mine. Second chapter hers. Third chapter mine, and so on….

Enjoy, and press the purple button + leave a message, plez… :D


	2. lethal Ron

__

My sister…has decided that I continue on and wherever she decides she could fill in, she'd try. And, thus, the second chapter now begins:

Draco

I turned around to see Granger and Weasley running toward us. They first shouted my name, then, "Jiny" or something similar to that matter. Apparently, they saw me first, for Weasley yelled, or rather, bellowed out my name. I assumed it was suppose to frighten me to some degree, but nothing really happened to my nerves. 

Turning, I faced my former opponent and found several characteristics that seemed extremely familiar. And then, standing there looking very dumb and all, I managed to regain my speaking skills.

"You're a Weasley."

It was a statement. A purely guessing one, but it had very strong evidence behind it that I hoped was not genuinely real. If it was…I was beaten by a mudblood-lover. What a disgrace. My father is going to have fits. And bloody break every Malfoy artifact in the mansion.

"Yes, and is that a problem?"

She did not seem greatly displeased, just a bit annoyed. From her confused look, I assumed she did not know who I was either. Then, her brother blabbed. Rather annoyingly and quite loudly.

"He's The Enemy!" 

In fact, he hissed at her so loud that I could've heard from the endless pits of the abyss. It was also kind of obvious from the dirty looks both of my year-mates were throwing at me. And from the understanding look blooming in the golden-brown eyes, I suppose she realized too.

__

Ginny

Well, how was I suppose to know The Enemy? Ron didn't bloody well explain to me in the past. Then, slowly I pieced together the one-on-one conversations he had with Harry over the summer when he had stayed with us at the Burrow. Always sniggering on some trick they played on The Enemy and all, never really using his name. So now, I know his name, well part of it is "Malfoy",problem is, which part. Not to mention, my family did have a long history with them as well. A not really amicable history, but a lengthy one, nevertheless.

So this was the guy. I had to admit, from the cold look emitting from the slate grey eyes, they'd picked a pretty good enemy to start out at Hogwarts. Pity he had to be so handsome.

Wait, wasn't he also the one who embarrassed me in front of the entire school during my first year. The one who sniggered at the sappy poetry that I'd written to Harry that was delivered by little fake cupids? Okay, he **so** deserved that kick on the arse. Hmm…while on that subject, he has a pretty lean one, cute. 

Um….cross that out, Ginny. That was **bad**, no naughty thoughts now… 

So, after shaking my head around, I managed to gain sense and strolled over to Ron. Who was looking pretty pissed right then, or else he didn't have any other reason for the growing blush. Unless…never mind. One day, I might have to keep my conscious under leash. Or else it might take over.

"Okay, Ron, I'm ready to go."

I slid my spar out to check if I had cleaned it properly after the fight. With all the blood and stuff. I looked at Draco's and realized it was slightly red still. Placing mine back properly, I tapped my brother out of his glare. Which he turned on me, as if I had interrupted a particularly important moment in his lifetime. Then, his gaze dropped to a small drop of red lying directly under the black spar. 

Grabbing the back of his shirt, I managed to detain him while Hermione reached in her cloak pocket and grabbed a marble, the port key. 

* * *

__

Ron

The Git hurt my sister. My little sister! The nerve of that ferret-faced brat who probably had something stuck up his - ow, hard tug. Pain. Well, Can't blame myself for not paying attention. Why couldn't they tell me when they were going to use the port key? Oh yeah…Malfoy… Wish she'd let go of me. Wait, no…I don't want to get stranded in some unknown place either. I feel like my arm is getting amputated. 

* * *

__

Actually, I'm finding it rather interesting writing from the Slytherin's point of view. Quiet an easy mind to figure out, after you think about it…to me, a very alluring mind, but, nevertheless, cold and calculated as stereotyped. As for me, he seems the same way…so the story follows and develops under this idea. 

**grin** Well, **GoldenRed Phoenix**, that was very…observant of you ^_^. No, I have never witnessed a fencing match {{but the imaginations of one's mind can give much descriptions to their work}}, and now, I realize, after your prompting, it **is** called a "dueling court". Thank you. 

****

Auri - heyyyyy, start. Writing. Next. Stuff. Gr. :P

****

Cashelle, Rebuky, Sarajane, Stone Coope, AshAngel, Captain Cornflake, insomniagal, blue eyes, [unknown], MLI, Tuilindo, seekerpeeker, Bane- thank you

****

SprklingSatine - Agreed :]

****

Juniper Holly - hope the originality stays through the entire story…thanks for the points! ^_^


End file.
